The present invention generally relates to the fields of broadcasting equipment and closed-circuit television systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control panel for selectively actuating remote robotics cameras.
Recent advances in automatic focusing systems in cameras and feedback control have facilitated the development of automatic robotics camera systems. In these systems, cameras are no longer manually operated by cameramen. Rather, the cameras are remotely actuated by operators in a remote control room. Typically, one remote camera is controlled by a separate camera control unit (CCU), each of which may include a joystick for controlling the movement of a camera.
A prior art camera control apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,732 to Hudson and assigned to Sony Broadcast and Communications Limited, of Basingstoke, U. K., which is hereby incorporated by reference. The camera control apparatus as disclosed in Hudson includes a CCU for each of several cameras to be controlled by the apparatus. Each remote control panel is connected to the associated camera control unit whereby technical operational control of each camera can be effected at the associated remote control panel. However, because one individual remote control panel is required for a camera, this prior art system requires a large amount of desktop space.
In order to conserve space on the over-crowded desktop, a prior art remote control panel as illustrated in FIG. 1 has been devised. As shown, an apparatus 10 includes a panel 12 with two rows of horizontally disposed buttons 16, a robotics controller 14 juxtaposing the rows of buttons, and a zoom control 18 next to the robotics controller 14. Each of the buttons 16 is for selecting a respective one of the several robotics cameras to be controlled by the apparatus 10. The robotics controller 14 may include a joystick for actuating the selected camera, and a control knob 18 for adjusting a zoom of the camera. In order to accommodate long rows of buttons 16, the panel 12 is typically over 24 inches long.
Thus, an operator has to be highly dexterous and highly trained because he has to move his hands from the robotics controller 14 to an end of the panel 12 to select one of the cameras, and to the zoom control 18, and back to the robotics controller 14 again in a short time. Often, if the director requires shots from many different angles with lots of zoom-ins and zoom-outs, it is very difficult for the operator to perform all these operations within the given time constraints. In addition, accuracy is also compromised since it is likely for the operator to make mistakes in stressful situations. When the wrong cameras are selected, it is often necessary to re-shoot the scenes. As a result, significant amount of time and money is wasted using this prior art solution.
Another disadvantage of the prior art design is that active electronic components are mounted directly beneath the panel 12. Thus, the electronic components are subject to physical shock and risk being damaged. When one component is damaged, the whole circuit board including both functioning and malfunctioning components has to be replaced. Often, the electronic components are custom-made and therefore, it may take a long time before finding a replacement. Down-time for the remote robotics camera system can be very costly as expensive cameramen have to be hired.
Thus, what is needed is a remote camera selector panel that allows an operator improve the speed and accuracy of selectively actuating a remote camera. What is further needed is a remote camera selector panel which allows the operator to select any one of the remote cameras without removing his or her hand from a robotics controller unit. What is further needed is a shock-resistant selector panel that protects valuable electronics within the selector panel from being damaged by physical force. What is still needed is a selector panel that contain modular parts which can be replaced or repaired easily when one of the parts malfunctions. What is still further needed is a selector panel which is compact in design so as to take up minimum desktop space. The present invention provides an effective, integrated solution that meets the above needs.
The present invention is a ergonomically designed apparatus for selectively actuating remote robotics cameras. The present invention enables an operator to leave his hand on the robotics controller while selecting any one of several remote robotics cameras. In one embodiment, a selector unit comprises twelve buttons each corresponding to one remote robotics cameras arranged in two columns. The robotics controller, comprising a joystick having a rotatable knob on a top end, is juxtaposed adjacent to a vertical side of the columns of buttons such that an operator may adjust the robotics controller while simultaneously selecting the remote robotics cameras.
In one embodiment, the camera selector includes a first circuit board containing passive electronics perpendicularly coupled to a second circuit board containing active electronics. The first circuit board and the buttons may be mounted to a face panel by closely placed screws and heavy spacers designed to withstand physical shock.